


Angie Works at Sams Club

by usuohi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Explicit Language, Last one for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: The trilogy will end today, with a video made about the first fanfic that started it all I think this needs to be put to rest. And fast. Because these are disgusting.





	Angie Works at Sams Club

**Author's Note:**

> this is it boys.

Angie wrnt home one day to find all of her shit outside the house. She got evicted out the home. "I need money and fast" angie said and Hajime walked u pto her and say

"word at my Sams club"

"I'll do it."

So angie was working there now and Komaeda ilegally walked into Sams club, "Uhm sir, wheres your Sams club iD"  
Komaeda grab his shoulders and sweat,,, "I shoved it up my ass,," 

"Ew,, whatever just go" Angie said

"ok"

Angie walked around and found Mondo angrily putting butter n his cart while his wife Kiyotaka buy vegeteble. There son Chihiro played vidoegame . Angie thought it was fine until Mondo started to make out with Kiyotake and they started fucking on the butter. Celeste was disgusted as she walked past.

"Atua doesn't understand" Angie said and she saw Chihiro crying. Child protective services was called and child protective services was Nekomaruuuu u u and Sakura Cardcaptor. The buff babies that die in chapter 4 picked up Cherrio and carried him away .

Then best boy showed up

y'all know who it is?

*drumrol*

Kokichi Ouma!

"Excuse me ange" he say, "I need dog food for my dog gonta."

Gonta who was sitting in the cart say, "woof"

"Is this that new fetish peopole have now" Angie asked and Kokichi pretended not to hear her

"Wheres the dog food"

"I dont know"

"Good for nothing cuck" Kokichi angrily got in his 2019 SIENNA TOYOTA van. HE drove into the Sams Club running over some ppl and hitting Hajimeme. Komaeda took his body and ran off, haijimee screams become distant

Angie used her ATua powers and survived luckily, but the van blew up and everyone died.

Angie cried as she exited the ruins of the store, "Every job I go to, someone dies! I need your guidance Atua,,, please help!" She cried to him

Atua say, "You are waifu so u dont need to work, find yourself a sugar daddy"

"oh shit" angie said

Angie got a sugar mommy and it was Miu Iruma. Miu had made bitches like, Akane, Kaede, tenko, and many more. Angie lived in Mia's bigass mansion and never worked a day in her life again.


End file.
